Ijutsu the Healing Arts
by Suzette's Blue
Summary: Hinata isn't the delicate flower everyone thinks she is. Kiba's not as stupid as he looks. And Shino? well...he's just re-evaluating every thought he's ever had. Team 8 fic with EVENTUAL KibaXHinata. R R.
1. Chapter One: Team Eight

**A/N:** Hey, I'm back, but not with Beginnings, so, for anyone reading it, I'm probably not going to update that for a while. WB's (writers block) a bitch. This is an idea I came up with a while ago but I couldn't think how to make it work. Then I got an awesome idea and this thing came out of it. It's set in the world of Naruto, but they have cell phones and stuff because I am confused as to the level of technology available so, go with me here.

Summary: Hinata's not the delicate flower everyone thinks she is. Kiba's not as stupid as he looks. And Shino? -- well, he's just re-evaluating every thought he's ever had. Team 8 fic with _eventual_ KibaXHinata.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Chapter One: Team Eight.

'Poor Naruto kun' Hyuuga Hinata thought as she made her way to the Ninja Academy for the last time.

"Hey Hinata chan!" yelled Inuzuka Kiba, the Hyuuga heiress' only friend.

"Ohiyo Kiba kun" she said quietly. Kiba and his clan were the only people in the world who Hinata felt truly comfortable with. It was only with the loud-mouthed, pack orientated clan that Hinata could lose her stutter and was even seen to shout on more than one occasion.

"Wazzup?!" Kiba asked, "You're being even _more_ quiet then usual! If that's even possible" he let out a dog like laugh, followed by two yips from Akamaru, who was, as usual, riding on top of Kiba's head.

"A-ano" Hinata murmured, blushing a deep red (I know I said she didn't mutter when she was with the Inuzuka's, but they're in the middle of a crowded street in public, no way is she gonna be carefree when you never know when a Hyuuga is going to turn up).

Her brash friend pulled to an abrupt stop, halting Hinata with a hand on her arm. He peered into her face, taking in her blush as his sharp gaze swept her familiar features. "It's that Uzumaki again isn't it?" he asked in a long suffering tone, turning back towards the Academy which had just come into view, a strange flashing across his face before being replaced by one that more suited his tone as he continued "What happened _this_ time?" he sighed and walked on towards their destination.

Hinata looked at Kiba carefully before answering. Whenever the subject came up, she always got the feeling that her friend didn't like the blond prankster, but always tried to hide it from her. "Ah – ano, it's just, Naruto kun was the only one not to pass the exam" she explained softly. "Anyway" she said in an attempt to change the subject, "I hope you're in my genin team Kiba kun"

"Yeah," Kiba said, that strange expression back on his face, "I hope so too." He shook himself suddenly and grinned "anything to escape them damn Uchiha fangirls" Akamaru yipped in agreement, somehow having kept his perch atop Kiba's head.

Hinata's blush, which had only just receded enough to be considered normal, came back again as she nodded quickly, "ha-hai" she said with a small smile.

--

The two entered the Academy classroom that the new genins had been assigned and made their way to their usual seats.

"Hey Hinata," Kiba said, expression confused, poking his friend in the arm.

"Hai Kiba kun?" she asked quietly, staring at the desk in front of her.

"If Uzumaki's the only one who failed the test—" he winced when her saw her face and mentally scolded himself over his choice of words, and rushed on, "—who's that next to the Uchiha?"

Hinata looked up and over to where the Uchiha prodigy was seated. Sure enough, sitting next to him, and getting bashed over the head by the pink-haired, over-obsessive fangirl, commonly likened to a banshee, otherwise known as Haruno Sakura, was none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

"Naruto kun" she breathed.

Kiba looked at the Hyuuga heiress and sighed when he saw the glassy eyed expression on her face, which was as much of a fangirl mode Hinata could enter.

'At least she's not all mopey,' he thought. But when Iruka sensei had entered the room and she was _still_ out of it, he decided it was time to take desperate measures. "Hinata, if you don't stop staring at Uzumaki, Iruka sensei will send you back to the academy for being a liability, then there's no chance that you'll be on either mine _or_ Uzumaki's team. Just think what your father and Neji and Hinabi, not to mention _Hana_ would say if they found out you had been kept down for…" here, Kiba put in a dramatic pause, having the kunoichi staring at him in horror, "… _fangirling_."

Hinata's hand flew to her mouth as she let out an un-lady like shriek, and glanced once more at Naruto before focusing on Iruka sensei who had already started reading out the team assignments and was already up to:

"Team Seven, led by Hatake Kakashi: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke"

"Damn," Kiba winced, "poor Uzumaki, imagine being stuck on a team with that Uchiha prick and his number one fangirl"

Hinata nodded, hoping now more than ever to be placed on her loud-mouthed friend's team.

"Team Eight," Iruka continued, "led by Yuuhi Kurenai: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino."

Hinata's face was pure joy and she gave Kiba an impromptu hug that set his face alight, but Hinata took no notice, such was her joy.

Kiba too, had a huge grin on his face, despite his blush, and Akamaru yipped happily from atop his master's head.

Neither of them knew the Aburame very well, but neither of them disliked the bug boy.

--

At lunch, Hinata dragged Kiba to where Shino was sitting by himself.

Contrary to public belief, it was Hinata who thought up their schemes and pranks, Kiba just liked to feel important.

"Konnich wa Shino san," Hinata said as they neared the Aburame, "do you mind if we join you?"

That's right; the image of a shy, stuttering, well behaved Hyuuga was just that, an image. The _real_ Hinata was a bold, confidant young woman (**A/N:** yeah, she's only thirteen, but in the universe of _Naruto_, they're considered adults once they pass the exam, plus, in the 1500's and there 'bouts, girls were married and having children by that age, so please don't review just to complain about minor details like that, not that I'm discouraging reviews or anything *grins*) who was actually quite sufficient in her family's taijutsu style. At least on par with Neji, if not surpassing him (**A/N:** there _is_ a reason for this that will be explained later in the fic, get over it and don't complain), she just didn't like to hurt her cousin or little sister. And anyways, it helped her keep the image of a fragile little flower.

Sure, she was polite, but being kidnapped at the age of three had stripped her of any childish illusions she might have had, better to be labelled a weakling and a disgrace to your clan rather then get your arse handed to you because you couldn't keep your mouth shut and your _true_ abilities to yourself. Okay, so maybe that was a little severe, but you get the picture, and you can see why being called a fangirl was so bad.

"Of course," Shino said, moving over so they could join him beneath the tree that no one who wasn't an Aburame had dared gone near before. Everyone knew that that was where generations of Aburames had spent their lunchtimes while they were at the academy. And thus they kept away from the tree, frightened by the rumours of the bugs that ate flesh and blood rather than charkra.

The two sat down and Hinata got out their lunch, dango and onigiri.

Shino just watched as his two new teammates divided the food into three equal parts, one for Hinata, one for Kiba, and one for Akamaru.

"Itadaikimasu!" three voices said in unison, whilst Akamaru yipped his agreement.

"Arigato Hina chan" Kiba said with his mouth full, "vish ish delishus"

Hinata merely nodded her acknowledgement of the compliment much to Shino's surprise. Kiba noticed his shock (**A/N:** don't ask, it's a dog thing) and swallowed his mouthful before explaining.

"Hinata's not some delicate flower we need to look out for," he said, "she can almost beat my big sister Hana, and she's a jounin." (**A/N:** everything will be explained later, patience is a virtue)

Shino looked at Hinata for confirmation, expecting her to blush and stutter about how Kiba was exaggerating and she wasn't _that_ good. So you can imagine his confusion when, rather than doing any of that, she just looked annoyed and snapped "I thought we'd agreed to keep that under wraps!"

"Hina, he's our teammate now, he's got a right to know our abilities, and I'll be telling our sensei too" Kiba said, "uh..." he suddenly grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "...what was his name again?"

"You're hopeless Kiba!" Hinata giggled, "_her_ name is Yuuhi Kurenai" she threw her last piece of dango at her friend who expertly caught it in his mouth.

Shino pushed his glasses up, 'it seems as though the data I have collected of my new teammates is invalid, I shall have to collect more,' he thought, and for some reason, he found himself looking forward to the experience.

--

"So..." Kiba began once they were back in the classroom, "anyone know what our sensei's like?"

"Yuuhi Kurenai, genjutsu mistress, serious but knows how to have fun, sometimes, friends with Mitarashi Anko who holds the snake contract –" Shino began.

"And she just walked through the door" Hinata interrupted, standing up and moving forwards to greet the jounin, Kiba and Shino following.

"Follow me" Kurenai said as the trio reached her, there's someone else who will be instrumental to your training you still have to meet." And with that she jumped out the window.

Hinata and Kiba just looked in the direction she was headed for a moment, then towards each other, "Hokage Monument," they said in unison before following their sensei out the window.

Shino stared out of the window after his team, before deciding to trust their judgment, although he left via the door.

**

* * *

A/N:** so yeah, that was the first chapter. I realised when I was typing this up that there's a lot of stuff that's not gonna really make sense just yet. Sorry about that. But I swear it all makes sense, you just have to wait for Hinata to realise something important (_nothing_ to do with romance or Kiba) and then things will start to clear up. So yeah, Hinata's a _lot_ more powerful than in cannon, but there's a reason and, believe it or not, it actually makes sense. O.o

Hinata and Kiba knew where Kurenai was headed because of their long history of pranks they had to learn how to read peoples' movements and destinations. Shino had to trust their judgment because he hadn't put a bug on Kurenai yet.

Now, who is this mysterious person Kurenai was talking about? If someone can guess correctly before the next chapter comes out, I'll write a one shot for them. But warning, the next chapter will be out _soon_.

Reviews are much loved *hinthint*, but flames are just used in torture and interrogation, so if someone gets hurt, I blame you. xD.


	2. Chapter Two: The Other One Two

**A/N: **hey everyone, sorry this took so long. I thought it would be up within the week but then school and life decided they would gang up on me, and then I decided to change half of it and…well, you get the picture. Oh, and life is no longer speaking to me cos I decided I would confront it about the way it was treating me so, if someone is in contact with life and has decided that they like me, or even just this fic or whatever, could you please tell life to stop being mean? Thanks

I'm glad that I got some reviews on the last chapter. The feedback was great. I'm sorry to say that no one guessed who the mystery person was but all is not lost, for you shall find out shortly. Although _csi sidle lvl3_ was close with the guess of Anko, who I have decided _will_ come into this fic a bit cos I'm making her friends with Kurenai and our mystery person.

Anyways, I'm just gonna shut up now so you people can enjoy (hopefully) the new chapter. Reviews are always welcome. ^_^

Chapter Two: The Other One…Two

"Good, I'm glad we could all make it" Kurenai said once Shino had arrived, "the other person I mentioned doesn't seem to have arrived yet so—"

"KIBI CHAN!!!"

"Never mind"

Kiba was engulfed in the squealing blur that turned out to be Hana, his elder sister. Meanwhile, Hinata was jumped on by a black and white fuzz ball.

"Ookami, get off me" Hinata sighed as the fuzz ball (who was actually Hana's nin dog Ookami (wolf)) cleaned her face.

Shino and Kurenai just stood and stared.

--

An hour later the only changes were that Hana had decided that Hinata needed some of her love, while Ookami couldn't decide whether he wanted to dote over Kiba or Akamaru and so was alternating between the two.

"Okay ENOUGH!" Kurenai _finally_ decided to put an end to this little 'love fest'. Took her time if you ask me, and even if you don't cos I'm the one writing this thing.

Hana and Ookami jumped off their victims—I mean, subjects of their affections, yeah, that—and tried to look innocent while Kiba and Hinata picked themselves up and dusted themselves off as if it happened every day, which of course it did.

Kurenai sighed, "Shino, this is Inuzuka Hana; she is Kiba kun's elder sister and will be helping me train you three—"

"Say WHAT?!" Kiba and Hinata yelled in unison, "you mean we have to put up with her _here_ as well?!"

"YEP!" Hana replied for her friend cheerfully.

"—And this is Ookami, her…companion" Kurenai finished as if there had been no interruption.

"PARTNER!" Hana corrected.

"Yeah, partner in crime" Hinata muttered.

"Like YOU'RE one to talk!" Hana yelled wildly, pointing an accusing finger at Hinata, "I'M ONTO YOU GIRLY! I _KNOW_ IT'S YOU THAT LED MY BABY BROTHER ASTRAY! _I'M ONTO YOU!!!_"

Hinata sighed and activated her byakugan, then she poked Hana in the throat, "I'm sorry but you were giving me s headache" the Hyuuga heiress said as she watched Hana mouth wordlessly. "I just closed the tenketsu around her larynx so she wouldn't be able to speak" Hinata explained innocently to Shino and Kurenai who were staring at her with wide eyes (yes, she can tell that Shino is still wide eyed cos she's still got her byakugan activated).

"I—" Kurenai began, "I wasn't aware you had advanced so far" she said quietly, looking at the young kunoichi with something akin to pride in her eyes.

"Neither does any of her family" Kiba said, "stupid pricks" he added under his breath.

"As _if_ I could hurt Neji or Hinabi" Hinata said by way of explanation, "and Father has long since given up on me"

"Well, it's getting late and I still need to give you three a test before I let you go" Kurenai said, "Hinata, be a dear and Hana speak would you?"

"Tch, fine" Hinata huffed before releasing the tenketsu she had closed just a few seconds earlier, "so, what's this test you're giving us?"

-Some time later-

"Well," Kiba said, leaning back against a tree, "_that_ was easier then expected."

Their task had been to plan and execute the removal of a scroll hidden amongst the monuments somewhere, while Kurenai, Hana and Ookami laid traps and generally tried to prevent them from obtaining their goal.

-Flashback  
(come on, you didn't _really_ think I wouldn't put this in did you?)-  
-And yes, you have to read it cos I'm evil like that and put  
important info in these things-

As soon as they were told to begin, Hinata sped off and Kiba grabbed Shino's collar and dragged him off in an entirely different direction as Akamaru leapt into his hood; both Hinata and Kiba automatically concealing their charkra signatures with the ease of long practice (master pranksters remember?).

Once they were out of range of his sister and sensei, Kiba whipped out his cell phone (yes, they have them cos I say so) and began a quick text to Hinata detailing their surroundings.

"You able to conceal your charkra signature?" he asked Shino in an undertone as his fingers deftly hit the keys.

"Why is Hyuuga san going to the academy? And yes, I have been concealing it since we left your sister and Kurenai sensei," the Aburame replied in his clan's custom monotone.

"She's getting our equipment off Uzumaki most likely, and I suggest you call her "Hinata chan" unless you actually _want_ her to go all Juuken on your arse," Kiba replied, "and just when exactly did you bug us? I and Hina chan only realised once we'd reached the monument."

"Lunch" came the reply, "Sensei, your sister and Ookami—"

'Kawaii,' Kiba broke in "call him Kawaii, everyone does except for Mum and Hianta when they're mad"

"Kawaii then, are still back where we left them at the monument, talking I think"

"Good," Kiba said, sitting down and pulling Akamaru out of his jacket, "Hina chan will have a plan or twelve when she gets back so you may as well sit down and enjoy the wait"

"What equipment did you lend Uzumaki?" Shino asked cautiously, deciding he may as well try to get as prepared as he could under the circumstances as he took the Inuzuka's advice and sat down.

"Well..." Kiba began, "you know how he uh..._decorated_ the Monument the other day?"

"Yes...?"

"Well see...he kinda needed some ropes and stuff so..."

-With Hinata-

'_Good, they're still here'_ Hinata thought as she entered the classroom where Team 7had been waiting for their sensei, remembering just in time that she was supposed to be ultra shy. "A-ano" she said as she neatly caught the duster that had been set to fall on her head as she entered via the door.

"Oh Hinata chan!" Sakura said, please to have a distraction from her teammates who stood glaring at each other, "is something wrong?"

"N-no Sakura chan, Kiba kun just wanted me to ask Naruto kun for his equipment back" the Hyuuga said, blushing deeply to enhance her act.

"Oh yeah!" the blond prankster said, scratching the back of his head as he broke the glaring contest between himself and the Uchiha prodigy, "its right over here" he showed her the tangled mess of equipment "sorry about the mess" he said sheepishly "uhh, do you need help carrying it or something?"

"I-iie, I'll be fine" Hinata stuttered, picking up the equipment and climbing awkwardly onto the window sill, "ja ne Naruto kun, Sakura chan, Sasuke san" she said as she jumped out of the window and sped off to where Kiba had described in his text.

--

"Back" a voice came out of the gigantic mess of ropes and other crap that made up "Kiba's" equipment.

"What did that—(this part has been censored because I promised a friend that this fic would only be rated T)" Kiba growled as he helped untangle Hinata,

"Shut up Inuzuka" Hinata snapped, "we've got work to do." She and Kiba began to straighten out the mess of. "Does anyone know where _exactly_ the scroll is?"

"Nope"

"Unfortunately I am not in possession of that information either"

Her teammates replied. Guess which one said what. No prizes.

"I'll look for it then, before we decide on the plan" Hinata said, fingers flipping through seals with practiced ease, "Byakugan"

Shino looked at Kiba for an explanation.

"Uhh, she calls me Inuzuka when she's pissed off at me or really, and I mean _really_, serious about something."

Shino continued to stare at him, clearly unsatisfied with that answer and looking for another, more detailed explanation.

"Uhh, she comes up with a heap of plans, and then makes sure she's allowed for all the factors that could go awry, and then she shares them and we pick out all of the flaws before picking some of them, you know, like Plan A) and Plan B) and so on."

This time, Shino nodded, apparently satisfied with this explanation.

"_If_ you two have finished discussing me," Hinata said scathingly, "maybe you could think about untangling that mess?" she jerked her head in the direction of the equipment that was lying in a neglected heap on the ground.

"I was not aware that she could talk with her Byakugan activated" Shino remarked in an undertone to Kiba as he moved to help the dog boy straighten out the mess.

"Dude, I didn't know that she could concentrate on anything but what she was looking for" Kiba muttered back.

"I would be dead if I did that Inuzuka" Hinata said "if I can only focus on what is ahead of me I will be venerable to attack from the sides and behind. This is why we have a visual range of almost 360°"

Shino and Kiba just stared at each other for a moment before remembering with a start the task they had been assigned to.

"Shino san, can you tell me the exact location of Yuuhi Kurenai?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"100 meters north east from where we left them" Shino replied instantly.

'_Excellent,'_ Hinata thought to herself, _'spot on. This will be easier then I had thought.'_

--

**A/N:** okay, it's official. Life now has a restraining order on me. *Pouts* it's not like I even did anything…much.

Anyways, yes, I am evil enough to leave you at that and to have most of this and next and maybe even the chapter after that in flashbacks. Please try not to hate me _too_ much.

I've actually had this chapter written out for a while. It just took me a bit to type it up around school and the court case (with life) and exams.

But now I've got a week free! YAYZ!!! *ahem* anyways, I _should_ be able to get a good start at least on the next chapter, but don't be mean if I don't.

Oh! And something that is happening soon in my life that is actually _good_, (I know shocking isn't it?) is that I'm gonna be going to see Wicked! *does little happy dance*. And I've been getting more hugs and stuff from my friends recently. ^_^

Anyways, I shall let you get back to whatever it is you do in your lives. And if you happen to see life, tell him I didn't know that it was acid in the bottle and I'm willing to compromise for just being semi-normal again if he'd just drop the restraining order.

Thanks!!!

Suzette


	3. Chapter Three: Its Time

**A/N:** Okay, I have absolutely no excuses for you all. Really, only a few months off a year of not updating this thing? *shakes head in shame*

I really want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter and everyone who is still bothering to continue with this. Another big thank you goes out to **nwyd** for the review, fave and alert recently that reminded me that I actually have readers with this fic.

I offer you all my deepest apologies that I know probably don't even mean that much to you all.

Anyways, I should probably just get on with the chapter now huh?

--

Chapter Three: Its Time

_"Remind me again why I agreed to this?"_ Kiba hissed from where he was hiding out of earshot from his sensei.

_"Because Hana and Kawaii know both of our scents too well so Shino had to cover them and I'll be the one replacing the scroll so I need you and Akamaru to watch sensei."_ Hinata replied,

_"I still don't get why _I_ can't be the one to replace the scroll"_ Kiba complained.

_"Because"_ Hinata said, patience wearing a little thin, _"Kurenai sensei is Konoha's top genjutsu user. Now shut up, if you can talk to me without blowing your cover you're too far away"_

Kiba made no reply but silently moved closer to where his sensei was standing, letting out an inaudible sigh as he did so.

_'I am sooooo getting Hana back for this…'_

--

Shino listened to the conversation between his two teammates in silence. He was still in the clearing the three had gathered in earlier, not trusting his ability to go unnoticed against the Inuzuka and her 'partner' and so sending out his bugs instead.

_'The younger Inuzuka and Hyuuga are certainly interesting, this should prove a vital chance to gather data for the clan…'_

--

Hinata moved as quickly as she could while still keeping a careful lookout for traps and the like towards her position, she had to arrive before the fun could begin…

_'I swear to Kami if Kiba screws this up somehow there will be hell to pay'_

--

Hana leaned back under the shade of her chosen tree, she knew there was no point in attempting to figure out one of Hinata's plans so she had decided it would be best if she and Ookami conserved their energy for when they would really need it…..or not as the case may be.

_'Make me proud little brother'_

--

Kurenai stood hidden in shadows, confident that she had fooled her students with the multiple bushins she had scattered about the forest.

_'Show me what you've got'_

--

Kiba flexed his muscles, easing himself into a stance that would allow him to rise forward quickly, _'Hinata should be almost in position by now'_

--

Slowly, Hinata eased herself into position, her equipment set up, functional and ready to go, _'hope the others are all right'_

--

Shino closed his eyes and concentrated on forming a bug bushin, _'20 seconds, if the signal is not given by then its move then retreat for plan B'_

--

Hana stood up, _'playtime's over kiddies, ready or not here I come~'_

--

Kurenai stiffened, sensing something was about to happen, _'looks like they're finally making their move'_

--

_"Its time"_

--

**A/N:** okay now I feel like a complete b***.

I don't update in forever and then I leave you all with this? I'm really really sorry but I really wanted to finish it here, and I still need to get my head back into this thing.

Hopefully the next chapter won't be too long, especially if my friend keeps delaying writing one of her fics for a while, if she doesn't well…I've promised her updates on a lot of other things which I'll probably do first, I'm really sorry.

But now I'm getting all excited about Ijutsu again, its been a while since I've done any Naruto and I'm pretty sure this is my only one not involving the Akatsuki…

I really don't deserve anything from you wonderful people and feel free to criticise the hell out of me.

On a happier note, Life has indeed dropped the restraining order and now we're just not on speaking terms and he tends to walk out of any room I'm in and cross the street to avoid walking by me…but that's okay, because …uhh…because mummy promised to hug me forever? (in joke btw, I'm curious to see if anyone who understands it will actually read this thing)

Suzette


	4. Chapter Four: Mission Status: Success

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to those who alerted the last chapter. You guys have nooo idea how bad you made me feel. I hold out from you all for MONTHS and then I post a pitiful little thing and get (for me anyways) an overwhelming response.

I really am grateful to everyone, especially **Sir Greatness** because you Sir, are just plain awesome.

Anyways, I'm going to get on with the fic already because you people are making me feel bad about not writing anything for it and getting distracted with other projects. Thank you all once again and yes, I know I'm repeating myself a lot, there is no need to inform me of that.

--

Chapter Four: Mission Status: Success

"Gotcha!" Kiba shouted in triumph as he and Akamaru pounced simultaneously on what he thought was his sensei only to find themselves passing through her image to crash into one another. Again.

"Dammit" he growled, "I was certain we had the actual one this time, ah well, better luck next time eh boy?"

Akamaru yipped and followed his master as they tried to hunt down the Genjutsu mistress, unaware of the silent eyes that followed them. _'Well what do you know? They're not actually half as bad as they look'_

--

Ookami was wearying. The bugs Shino had planted having focussed on the dog as per Hinata's plan. Why exactly the _dog_ was targeted, Shino simply did not know. Hinata was a firm believer in the thought that if no one knew more then was absolutely necessary the better. Thus, neither he nor Kiba knew any more then the instructions given explicitly to them and the basic knowledge of what the other two would be doing so that they would not attempt that which was to be taken care of by the others.

A small frown creased the boy's forehead from where he was hidden not too far from the battle scene. _'The dog, Ookami, should have fallen by now'_ he thought to himself, _'so how…?'_ and then it hit him, _'soldier pills'_

--

Hana chuckled as her sensitive hearing picked up the increased humming of the bugs that were _everywhere_, _'so bug boy's figured it out huh? Now the _real_ fun can begin'_

--

Hinata frowned. _'This is way too easy'_ she thought to herself as she carefully checked the scroll before her with her byakugan and then her surroundings. Again.

'_Wait'_ Hinata thought suddenly, almost facepalming at her own stupidity, _'it is so like Hana to pull something like this to freak me out like this. Not this time Hana my dear, I'm gone'_

Carefully, Hinata swapped the scroll before her for the one she had secured at her waist, _'enjoy Hana nee chan, and just pray your dear friend Kurenai doesn't find it first. Or worse,'_ she added as an afterthought, _'Anko'_

--

"_Phase two"_ Hinata's voice crackled through the headsets her two teammates were wearing.

"_Hinata san, both Hana san and Ookami have taken soldier pills and are still fighting strong"_ Shino responded in his usual monotone.

"_Don't worry Shino san, you've probably worn them both down more then you're aware of. Retreat back to the academy for now and I'll explain the next phase, Kiba, I _know_ you've had no success with Kurenai sensei so don't even bother with your excuses and get your arse back to the academy now"_ the Hyuuga heiress replied.

"_And what would your father say Hyuuga sama? Such foul language spilling from your perfect lips?"_

"_Shut up and do as I say or I'll go back and replace that scroll with the one copied from a certain book 'hidden' under your mattress _Inuzuka_'_ the Hyuuga replied without missing a beat.

"_You wouldn't" _Kiba said, his horror evident even through the crackling of the radio.

"_Are you sure about that Inuzuka? Because I'm sure your sister would _love_ to get her paws on this scroll"_

"_Moving"_

Hinata smirked to herself as she saw her two teammates approach from her perch atop the academy.

--

"Now what?" Kiba asked once he'd caught up to Shino and Hinata and then caught his breath .

"Now we wait" Hinata said, laying back against a set of conveniently placed steps (**A/N:**__they're up where team 7 had their introduction thingy).

"Wait?" Shino asked with absolutely no inflection to his voice.

Hinata nodded the affirmative, "time to give Hana some of her own medicine"

Shino said nothing while Kiba looked openly confused. "Huh?"

"We're going to sit here for a while and let them stew out in the forest, unless they saw our retreat to here, in which case they'll be watching us now and possibly listening to every single word we speak in which case, Hana, you might want to find that scroll before my message reaches Anko" Hinata explained evenly.

"Anko?" Kiba asked.

"Mitarashi Anko, Special Jounin, holder of the snake contract and a torture, reconnaissance and infiltrations specialist" Shino said.

"Yeah I know who she is, she hangs out with Hana and Kurenai a lot but I still don't get…" Kiba trailed off and his face lit up. "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled, throwing back his head with laughter, "Oh Kami Hinata you're _brilliant_! How the hell can you come up with this kind of stuff?"

Hinata sniffed daintily, "I have no idea what you are talking about Inuzuka san, I merely sent a messenger to Anko san about where to find a copy of the scroll she's been looking for. For quite some time too, or so I've heard"

--

From Hana's perch in the window just below the four on the roof she paled. _'SHIT SHIT SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!!'_ she thought.

Biting her lip she glanced around for her friend who was, of course, nowhere to be seen. _'Screw it I'm leaving, she can't honestly expect me to stay here while _Anko_ is about! Besides, from what Hinata's said they've already passed her little test. Urgh that little minx!! This is _soo_ something she _would_ pull'_

And with that thought, Hana Inuzuka sprang out of the window headed for the Hokage monument.

--

Hinata smirked as she watched Hana racing towards the Yondaime's head, "Kiba shut up, I didn't tell Anko anything"

Kiba came up short, "wait what? Why not?"

Hinata's smirk grew, "because its more fun this way" she said simply, _'I just hope the Hokage isn't upset about the mess'_ she added silently.

--

Kurenai frowned as she heard the young Hyuuga's last comment, _'What does she mean? Why is Hana running off to the scroll and _why_ if this was all a ploy to find the scroll aren't they following?'_

The genjutsu mistress's musings were cut short with a small explosion from the Hokage monument and she watched in part horror part amusement as her friend sailed out from the Yondaime's left eye howling like the dogs her 'pack', as she called them, were so famous for.

Without thought, the red eyed beauty shushined as fast as she could to catch her friend before dropping her on the ground atop the Hokage monument so that she could scratch furiously at the skin that had come into contact with her friend.

--

Hinata stifled a giggle as she watched the two grown women writhing around and scratching furiously at their skin with her activated byakugan. "Well that worked better than expected" she said.

"What did? Why won't you tell us what's going on?" Kiba whined

Hinata laughed outright at this, unable to hold it in any longer, "just a little itching powder I got off Naruto kun in payment for the mess he made of my ropes in a smoke bomb" she giggled, "looks like it worked a charm, want to go declare our win?"

Kiba and Shino just looked at the girl for a moment before Kiba burst out into laughter again, "Ohh Kami Hinata!! That's too good!! The only thing better would be…DID SHE GET THE SCROLL?!"

"No Kiba"

"_Yesss!! _Quick!! Someone find Anko!"

"Kiba, it blew up with the smoke bomb" the girl explained with a twist of her mouth.

"Yeah!! Wait what?"

Hinata sighed and repeated what she just said.

"Noooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But _why_ Hinata? We had the perfect blackmail for years and you blew it up?"

"Yes" the Hyuuga said simply, "now lets go save our sensei's"

"Hinata you don't mean that" Kiba said as his two teammates jumped off the roof, "Hinata why are you saving them?! They should suffer for their sins! SUFFER I SAY!!!"

--

A few rooftops away the heir to the Aburame clan turned to his female teammate, "Hyuuga san, is he always this dramatic" he asked softly in his usual monotone.

Hinata nodded sadly, "I'm afraid so Aburame san, you're just going to have to get used to it I'm afraid"

Shino nodded sagely, "that's what I thought" he said before going back to silently arranging the data he'd collected that day to present to his clan.

A stray thought pulled him up short, _'the Hyuuga and the Inuzuka are my teammates now. They are part of my clan. I cannot pass on information about them freely, even within my own home-clan'_ the thought made him frown a little but he accepted his new teammates and would show them the respect and honour due, _'although I doubt the Inuzuka, Kiba,'_ he corrected himself, _'would understand'_ he smiled softly to himself beneath his heavy coat. He was looking forward to training and going on missions with the unlikely duo…

--

Hinata glanced sideways at Shino, trying to read him from the minute ripples that occasionally ran across his forehead. She smiled softly to herself, _'once I learn how to read Shino, I doubt even an Uchiha would prove too much of a challenge'_

--

Kiba growled as he ran after his teammates, before grinning fiercely suddenly, _'Mama's gonna love the latest addition to the pack'_ he thought, already picturing his mother's reaction to the Aburame boy, _'and I bet she'll be having all of them over for dinner before the week's out'_ the dog boy's grin turned dreamy as he envisioned the feast the Inuzuka matriarch would cook up for the guests.

--

When Kiba finally joined the rest of his team atop the Hokage monument, Hinata had already given something to Hana and their sensei to ward off the effects of the itching powder.

"Have you the scroll?" Kurenai asked formally once her team was assembled in a line in front of her.

"We do" Hinata replied, stepping forward to ceremoniously hand the scroll to her sensei. It was unopened.

Kurenai smiled at the girl, "congratulations, you all pass"

"Well that was unexpected" Kiba drawled, then cried out in pain as both Hinata and Hana slapped him over the head. "Owie! What whas that for?!"

"Mind your manners Kiba" the girls said in unison.

Kiba glared at the two of them as Kurenai burst out laughing.

--

**A/N:** Okay so I'm, still feeling pretty bad about the whole nine month break thing. But I seriously forgot how easy it is to write this thing. Its really flows well and the characters haven't fought me…yet.

So yes, you get another chapter. This is two chapters in as many days and is possibly helping a tiny little bit over my feeling of guilt.

Uhh, I'm saying this now because I'm sure its gonna come up at some point, this fic will not follow the events of cannon until the chuunin exams come around and even then it will split off from the main path because this fic is about team 8. Not Naruto, the Uchiha and Haruno. In fact, I'm going to be including those three as little as possible because I'm pretty sure they'll be trying to steal the limelight if they get more then a few seconds in a very minor role.

Uhm, that's all I can think of right now because I'm exhausted, its almost midnight and I still have school tomorrow *sigh* as well as my audition for the school production. Wish me luck! And if you have any questions or queries at all that don't have anything to do with the plot or is about anything I've already covered, please feel free to ask.

Now good night all (or good morning or afternoon if that's what it is for wherever you are) I'm off to bed now.

Suzette


	5. Chapter Five: The Clans

**A/N:** I really love my maths teacher sometimes. I woke up exhausted the morning after the last chapter but still had to go to school for school reasons (too many year 12 subjects this year Dx. I'M A YEAR ELEVEN FOR CHIRSSAKES!! (although this is actually all my fault seeing as I chose my subjects BUT STILL!!)) and of course, for my audition which I felt went pretty well even though I'm pretty sure I was upstaged by my fried but that's okay because she upstages everyone. ANYWAYS! In maths that morning my teacher saw that I looked like absolute shit and told me I could either go to sick bay or just sit there if I wanted to rather than doing actual work (which was revision for a test on Thursday. I'm gonna die). So yes, Ms Angove is actually a nice person, who would have guessed.

Anyways, the reason I put all of that in is because I actually started this chapter in maths that morning. Because for some reason this flows along nicely without too much conscious effort on my behalf.

Thank you again to everyone who reviewed or favourite or alerted this fic or even just reads it. Seriously, I have had sooo many hits these past few days so thank you very much to everyone who takes the time to read it.

Oh, before I forget, yes, I know Hana has the Haimaru Triplets in the anime and they're only mentioned in the manga during major fighting arcs and I can't remember them being named so there and I refuse to watch the anime on account of how many fillers are in there. So, for the sake of this story, she has Ookami more commonly known as Kawaii (Shino is the only one who will call him Ookami though). Just thought I should clear that up.

Anyways, here's chapter five and we're back to the present now.

--

Chapter Five: The Clans

"Well," Kiba said, leaning back against a tree, "_that_ was easier than expected."

Shino and Hinata said nothing but a strange sort of smile flittered across Kurenai's face. "Easy huh?" she mused aloud.

"Yep!" Kiba said, unaware of the hole he was currently digging himself into.

"Which would explain why you thought my most simple of bushin were the real deal" his sensei continued, tone offhand.

"Exac—wait what?"

Hinata rolled her eyes at her teammate's stupidity, "if you don't mind me saying sensei," the girl interjected, "both Shino and Kiba's roles were purely to keep you and Hana occupied while I went for the scroll. The objective was not to fight against either of you and win, to think so would be an insult to your rank, no, their objective was to distract and keep the pair of you separated so that both of you would think I was busy fighting the other." She explained, "Also, as like as not, survival as a ninja relies not only on their prowess in battle but their ability to outsmart their opponent and avoid capture. A ninja's job does not entail endless fighting and if we are to be a recon team we should be more focussed on stealth, strategy and tactics while still being adept at the very least with both nin and taijutsu"

"Recon team?"Kurenai queried smoothly, "who ever said anything about you three becoming recon? Both you and Kiba have family jutsus that could be used in an assault team and the Aburame's taijutsu is highly effective."

"That may be" Shino said, speaking for the first time since reaching the Hokage Monument , "but all three of our clans' taijutsu if for close range combat only. For a successful assault team, close, mid and long range fighters are needed. In addition to this, Hinata san's byakugan, Kiba and Akamaru san's noses and my own Kikaichu are well suited to tracking and reconnaissance missions. This is not to mention that you yourself, as a genjutsu user, would be inefficient at best for training an assault team."

There was a moment of silence before Hana burst out laughing, "Never try to argue with an Aburame 'Nai" she gasped, "no matter their age they'll always win"

--

"MU~UM!! WE'RE HO~OMEEE!!" Kiba yelled as soon as he, Akamaru, Hana and Kawaii stepped through the gate that opened into the yard of their clan's manor.

Immediately, a sea of dogs tore towards them as fast as their legs could carry them and bowled them over, licking their faces and fighting over who got to get closest to the mistress's pups.

"ENOUGH!" said mistress bellowed as she exited her house via the front door. The dogs standing over her pups froze in place, "I WANT ALL OF YOU BACK TO YOUR KENNELS NOW!" as one, the dogs scampered away from the quartet by the gate who gingerly picked themselves up and dusted themselves off, those with hands anyway, as their companions shook themselves off before racing towards the Inuzuka matriarch in an automatic race that appeared routine as Tsume's grin turned feral before racing out and jumping onto her roof.

Thus beginning a game of tag that ended only when Tsume's companion Kuromaru decided enough was enough and yelled at them all to stop running around like foolish pups and save dinner, which was beginning to burn.

"Shit forgot about that!" Tsume yelled as she ran back into the house.

Hana and Kiba just looked at one another before shrugging and making their way into the house, tired yet happy. This was where they belonged.

--

Shino entered the clan hive and was silently greeted by those he saw as he made his way to his father's house.

"You are with the Hyuuga and the Inuzuka under Yuuhi Kurenai" his father said. It was not a question.

Shino nodded his affirmation.

"Do you have any data for the clan?" Shibi Aburame, like the rest of his clan, saw no use in wasting words.

"No Father" Shino replied steadily.

Shibi frowned, "surely Yuuhi san saw it fit to test your skills and those of your teammates?" he asked

"She did" Shino replied

Shibi's frown deepened, "do you mean to tell me that Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba have no skills other than the standard academy forms?"

"No Father" Shino answered

"Why then is there no data for our clan?" Shibi was not angry that his son was withholding information from him, merely concerned and more than a little confused.

"Because as my team, Hinata san, Kiba san, Akamaru san, Hana san, Ookami san and Kurenai sensei are my clan" Shino replied simply.

Shibi nodded his understanding as the faint crease between his brows, the only outward sign of his frown, smoothed. "I am proud of you Shino" was all he said.

Shino bowed deeply to his father in thanks for the comment before he turned without a word and walked to his room, a small smile hidden behind his coat. _'You will not be disappointed Father'_

--

"Where have you been?" one of the branch members at the gates of the Hyuuga compound asked Hinata as she approached them.

"Ano Keii san, I was training with my new team" Hinata said softly to her feet, twisting her hands nervously. No matter how confident she could seem around Kiba, his family and now Shino and Kurenai, whenever it came to her family she retreated like a mouse to its hole, like a book to its shelf, like a tool to its place.

The two guars looked at each other, smirking inwardly, "Hiashi sama is not pleased" Keii said, "You were expected over an hour ago"

"I'm sorry" Hinata whispered, cursing the tears she felt stinging her eyes, "please allow me entrance to beg his indifference"

"And just why would we want to do that?" Keii's friend asked cruelly.

"Because Hiashi sama has already been made to wait for Hinata _sama_ and would be…displeased to find that you had any part in this Kenshiki san, you too Keii san" a new voice spoke up disdainfully from the other side of the wall separating the Hyuuga compound from the rest of Konoha.

"Neji nii san" Hinata breathed, "thank you very much I do not know—"

"I do not want _your_ thanks Hinata _sama_" her cousin spat, "I merely do not wish for Hiashi sama to be kept waiting any longer then he already has"

"Hai Neji nii sama" Hinata whispered, bent almost double from bowing to her cousin.

Keii and Kenshiki opened the gates to allow Hinata through, closing them sharply behind her. All without a word or glance at anyone.

The cousins walked quickly through the compound to Hiashi's study, neither saying so much as a word to one another nor anyone they passed.

Upon reaching the study, Neji stepped forward and knocked three times before standing back and waiting for the command to enter.

It came not long after and the two entered, both lowering themselves to their knees to bow to the powerful man.

"So, you have decided to come home at last my daughter" the patriarch of the Hyuuga clan said without emotion.

Hinata said nothing, knowing better than to speak in her father's presence without his express permission to.

"Where were you?" Hiashi barked suddenly, "I have had branch members out searching for you since the end of the Academy day! Speak!"

"I'm sorry Father, I was training with my new team" Hinata whispered just loud enough for her father to hear.

Hiashi frowned, "what is your sensei's name and who are your teammates?" he asked sharply.

"My sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai and my teammates are Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba" Hinata said, "We are also to be assisted by Inuzuka Hana"

Hiashi was silent for a moment then, "I do not approve of this"

Hinata's heart sank, what was she thinking, of course her father wouldn't approve. He didn't approve of women being put in places of authority and disliked Kurenai for speaking back to him all those years ago. And he absolutely hated the Inuzuka's. Shino he should have no problem with but…

"I will see the Hokage tomorrow to enquire about changing teams, perhaps with the Uchiha and Aburame, or perhaps the Nara boy." Her father said briskly.

Hinata said nothing although she could feel the satisfaction radiating off her cousin still kneeling beside her.

"For now, you will train with Neji, Hinabi and I will join you after dinner. You will then meet us in the dojo at dawn tomorrow to train again as punishment for your tardiness. There will be no need to see your former team. Am I clear?"

"Yes Father" Hinata whispered, wishing it weren't so and knowing there was nothing anyone could do to change anything, not even the Hokage. _'I'm sorry Kiba, Shino, Hana, Kurenai, Akamaru, Kawaii. But I just can't fight my father'_

--

Kurenai stretched, rising from where she had been seated during the meeting.

"Hey" a low voice said from behind her.

She smiled briefly before clearing her face of expression and turning around to face the Hokage's son, Sarutobi Asuma, "Good evening Asuma, to what to I owe the honour?"

Asuma grinned good-naturedly, "I was just wondering if you wanted to snatch a bite to eat and talk over training plans with me" he said

Kurenai raised an eyebrow, "training plans?"

"It was dad's idea" the man explained as he led the Kunoichi towards the exit, "he figures that the genin would to better if they had a varied training regime, you know, the recon teams being taught by Gai and stuff"

"You mean he doesn't want the new teams to specialise?" Kurenai asked

"No, he just doesn't want them to become _too_ specialised" Asuma said, "and it makes sense if you think about it. They're not always going to be working with just their own team, they'll be split up at one point or another and it'll be good for them to get used to working with others. And it's just plain selfish for us sensei's to keep our superior skills in whatever field to just three genin at a time don't you think?"

Kurenai smiled, "you know what Sarutobi? For once your harebrained schemes actually make sense"

--

**A/N:** Hooray for me, another chapter down.

Is it bad that my favourite part to write was the scene with the Hyuuga's? Yeah I thought so…ah well, it's the same in Luci (another story of mine which I will eventually post on fiction press).

Okay, Hinata may seem a little OOC with her family compared to the rest of the fic but rest assured all will be explained with time.

I love how everything's coming back to me about this fic little by little *rubs hands in glee* this is going to be so much fun (for me anyways) and I hope you lot enjoy too.

Reviews are always welcome and do look out for a one-shot dedicated to **Sir Greatness** which should be up soonish, it's a KibaxTenten so if you don't like that stuff, please don't read it to then complain about the pairing.

On another note, I have officially made myself sick with stress and have to go see my school councillor. Isn't that lovelly? Although my friend promised to come with me as long as I go with her when it's her turn.

Anyways, hope your lives are better than mine right now,

Suzette


End file.
